An essential prerequisite for satisfactory running of a gear in a gearbox is that the gearing must be produced centrally with its guiding axis, the subsequent axis of rotation in the gearbox, so that the gearing axis and the guiding axis of the gear practically coincide. To do so, the work piece (i.e. gear) to be machined must be aligned on the machining equipment in such a way that the guiding axis of the gear and the axis of rotation of the machine coincide within a given tolerance, because according to the state of the art, the gearing is produced about the axis of rotation of the machine. Thus, as long as the toothed work piece is meshed on the machine, the gearing axis of the work piece and the axis of rotation of the machine coincide.
The alignment process is time consuming, especially with large heavy gears, which may weigh several tons. In an attempt to displace a heavy work piece in a certain direction on the machine, it often moves in another direction, e.g., because of unequal friction over the contact surface. Despite great attempts, there is still no satisfactory method of rapid and reliable alignment of heavy cylindrical gears on the gear cutting machine.
This situation has led to the object of providing a method that will make it possible to ensure with little effort that the gearing axis of a gear practically coincides with the guiding axis of the wheel.